villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Munitia
Munitia is one of the secondary antagonists of the 1999 film Wild Wild West. She is one of the four mistresses (the others are Amazonia, Miss Lippenrieder & Mai Lee East) of Arliss Loveless involved in the Loveless Alliance's plot to overthrow the United States government and divide the nation amongst themselves. She was portrayed by Musetta Vander. Role Munitia first appeared along with Loveless and the other mistresses to a saloon, where they are awaiting Mr. Hudson and General Bloodbath McGrath delivering cases of nitroglycerin and a kidnapped scientist named Professor Escobar. However, two officers named Artemus Gordon and James West intervene while attempting to detain McGrath (to no avail), forcing Loveless and his men to ditch the scene, but not before they destroy the nitroglycerin supply to cover their escape. Assigned by President Grant to work together, Gordon and West track down McGrath's current location in New Orleans, where Loveless is hosting up a costume party for the elite of Southern society. Following the death of the Miss East, Munitia and the other ladies oversee the unveiling of Loveless' new weapon: a steam-powered tank, which Loveless uses to massacre all of McGrath's soldiers before killing McGrath himself. After ditching the dying McGrath into the water, Munitia helps round up the tank into Loveless' train and manages to capture Gordon, West and Professor Escobar's wife Rita by firing a giant grappling hook onto their train The Wanderer, though Loveless' train ends up being destroyed after West kills Mr. Hudson. Leaving Gordon and West to die, Loveless and his mistresses take Professor Escobar's wife Rita and the train conductor Mr. Coleman hostage as they head back to their laboratory in Spider Canyon to finalize their plan. Eventually, after three days, Gordon and West manage to find Spider Canyon, only to learn that Loveless has built a 80-ft mechanical tarantula. Loveless managed to ride his giant spider at Promotory Point, where he captures President Grant and Gordon with a net. West attempts to stop this by climbing into the spider, but Munitia notices West's presence and shoots him in the chest, seemingly killing him. Following Loveless' return back to Spider Canyon, he announces his true plan to force President Grant to divide the states among Great Britain, France, Spain, Mexico, and himself. Loveless demands that President Grant sign the surrender papers, but the latter refuses. Loveless order Munitia to execute Gordon, but she is interrupted by a belly dancer, who turns out to be West in disguise as he escaped death when a concealed layer of chain mail in his jacket (another one of Gordon's inventions) stopped the bullet. West uses an exotic dance to distract Loveless while managing to free Gordon, Rita and the kidnapped scientists, but Loveless and his mistresses escape with the President, intending to use his giant spider to decimate the nearby town in order to goad Grant in singing the surrender. As Munitia holds the President at gunpoint, she and the others are astounded to see that Gordon and West have built a flying machine to catch up to them. Though Amazonia manages to take down the flying machine with bullets, Gordon and West manuver their vehicle to crash onto the spider's cockpit, resulting a screaming Munitia to be pushed off and sending her falling to her death, much to Loveless' complete shock. Gallery RidingOnTheGiantSpider.png PresidentCapture.png Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Female Category:Femme Fatale Category:Comedy Villains Category:Enforcer Category:Homicidal Category:Supremacists Category:Psychopath Category:Conspirators Category:Minion Category:Murderer Category:Sadists Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Traitor Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Scapegoat Category:Pawns Category:Businessmen Category:Military Category:Fighter Category:Thugs Category:Criminals Category:Mongers Category:Terrorists Category:Strategic Category:Destroyers Category:Extravagant Category:Brutes Category:Wrathful Category:Gaolers Category:Control Freaks Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Assassin Category:Lawful Evil Category:Outlaws